Mroczne wizje końca cz.2 - Finał
Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki II Odcinek 7: Mroczne wizje końca cz.2 – Finał Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 5, godzina 23:00: Wyspa wciąż zatrzymana była w czasie. Na szczycie to były tajemnicza postać wraz z kilkoma poświatami. Zakapturzona postać: Już niedługo ujawnicie się, tak ja ustalaliśmy... ja muszę być tylko obserwatorem byście nie nawalili. Czerwona poświata 1#: Czemu muszę brać w tym udział ? Nie obchodzi mnie los tych ciot. Było słychać w owym głosie poirytowanie. Czerwona poświata 2#: Mrau. <3 Lepsze to niż siedzenie w piekle, gdzie to nas zesłano przez to co zrobiliśmy. Czerwona poświata #1: W twoim przypadku to akurat zasłużenie. Czerwona poświata #2: A w twoim może nie ? Miau. <3 Ty również zabiłeś kilka osób. W dodatku to ja zabiłam ciebie, słodkie to było. <3 Czerwona poświata #1: Spie*alaj ku*** z tym przypominaniem mi o tym fakcie. Czerwona poświata #2: Dobrze bobrze. Mrau. <3 Biała poświata #1: Urocza ta wasza kłótnia. Wtrąciła swe trzy grosze do sprzeczki jedna z białych poświat. Zakapturzona postać: Wasze sprzeczki tylko ujawniły kim jesteście. Podniósł trzymaną w ręce laskę i ujawniły się postacie, które były z nim, Duch Lukaninho: Nie mogłeś tak od razu ? Duch Mayu: Znacznie lepiej było jako taka poświata. Mrr.. <3 Duch Selene: 'Chyba tylko tobie. ''Wtedy to odezwał się i kolejny duch, który do tej pory był cicho. Poświata biała nr 2: '''Duch Helen: Wreszcie coś normalnego. Zza niej doszły jęki, były to wcześniej widziane czarne poświaty. Duch Lukaninho: Oni są naprawdę przerażający. Duch Selene: W tym zdaniu zgadzam się z tobą. Cała czwórka patrzyła na obłąkane, patrzące psychicznym wzrokiem na nich wzajemnie Mary Lou w towarzystwie swojej gwardii… Lee i Damiena. Duch Selene: '''Cieszmy się, że nas nie spotkał ten los. '''Duch Lukaninho: I teraz to ja zgadzam się z twoim zdaniem. Duch Mayu: Oj tam, fajnie by było takim mimicznym duchem być. ^^ Duch Selene: Masz nasrane we łbie nawet po śmierci. Duch Helen: 'Chyba usłyszała ciebie. ''Widzimy jak to przed Mayu stoi Mary Lou, która patrzy się na nią. Wystawiła jakąś długą listę z nazwą „Ofiary” by się na niej wpisała. '''Duch Mayu: Tylko żartowałam, tylko żartowałam! Macha swoimi duchowymi rękami na lewo i prawo spanikowana, że jednak zaraz może skończyć tak jak Lee czy Damien. Zakapturzona postać: Wystarczy! Wypowiedział te słowo głośno, rozbrzmiewało ono w uszach każdego z obecnych przez kilka minut. Pomimo, że tak naprawdę byli duchami. Zakapturzona postać: Od teraz zajmijcie miejsca przy swoich zaklepanych przeze mnie uczestnikach i wtrąćcie się jak ustalaliśmy przed zjawieniem się tu. Lukaninho: Kumam przekaz. Selene: Robi się. Mayu: Dobrze kocie mrau. <3 Helen: Tak jest. Mary Lou, Damien i Lee tylko schylili się rozumiejąc go. Każda z postaci poleciała w kierunku, gdzie to przebywał przypisany im uczestnik. Jednak była również dodatkowa osoba spoza uczestników BRTP II, do której też udała się lub też udały któreś z duchów. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 6, godzina 0:00 Czas ruszył, przesuwając się o godzinę, lecz nikt tego nie zauważył nawet. Shana, Piers, Jonathan, Claudia i Yukiyo spali sobie smacznie… śniąc o: ''Sen Jonathana: ''Jonathan spał sobie i śnił o komputerowych podbojach. Nagle w jego śnie, gdzie to był cały czas przy komputerze pojawiła się wiadomość na e-mailu. Nadawcą była Helen pod nazwą jakiegoś konkursu, a w temacie wiadomości było „Do wygrania bilet na IEMa w Los Angeles”. (please) Chłopak natychmiast otworzył wiadomość jak głupi, gdyż zawsze chciał być na jakimś IEMie. Gdy otworzyła się, przed nią to wypełzła z komputera Helen. (xD) Helen: Witaj yyy… Wyciągnęła karteczkę, gdyż nie wiedziała jak ma na imię. Helen: Jona...than. Tak, Jonathan. Jonathan: Hę ? Skąd to masz moje imię ? Kim jesteś. Helen: 'Obserwuj dokładnie to co widzisz. ''Pstryknęła palcami. A jego sen obrócił się w… pamięci z przeszłości. Obok stali obok jak widownia i obserwowali pewną scenkę... 'Dziewczynka: '''Oddawaj to ty brzydki kujonie.. ''Nieznana dziewczynka szarpała się z Jonathanem o piłkę. '''Mały Jonathan: Czemu nie mogę pograć z tobą ? Dziewczynka: 'Nie chce się z tobą bawić. ''Znokautowała go uderzeniem piłką w głowę dziewczynka. '''Dziewczynka: Ha, pokonała cię mała dziewczynka. Inny chłopak: 'Claudia zostaw mnie. ''Krzyknął do innej dziewczynki, z którą to bawił się w piratów a ona miała jakąś atrapę noża z cienkiego drewna. Scenka zatrzymała się, powrót do Jonathana rzeczywistego i Helen. '''Jonathan: Po co mi to pokazujesz ? Helen: Dowiesz się wkrótce. Patrz dalej. Wtedy to ukazał im się czas około tydzień sprzed, gdy to musiał brać udział w śmiertelnej grze. Jonathan: Mój dom… Helen: Ciii…. Matka Jonathana: Nie powinieneś siedzieć tyle przed komputerem. Jonathan: Nie przeszkadzaj mi, gram w CS’a. Matka Jonathana: A zadanie z historii. Jonathan: Nie mów mi ku*wa co mamy zadane z historii, gramy klanówkę! Matka przewróciła oczami i wyszła z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Kumpel #1: No wbijaj tam, ja mam tam wbijać ty jesteś mięso armatnie. Kumpel #2: Japa koniu, idź słomę jeść.. wypieprzaj stąd bo znowu zaczynasz. Zaczęli się kłócić. Jeden z nich rzucił granat w grze. Przez co zabił w grze Jonathana. Po chwili ucichło to i scena zatrzymała się. Jonathan: Mój dom, moi kumple, moje gry… Helen: Przemyśl to co widziałeś bądź usłyszałeś. Teraz końcowa scenka. Jonathan: Zaraz, chyba ty nie chcesz… Sceneria obróciła się. Widzimy teraz przyszłość, świat obrócony w pył. Żołnierz #1: Mamy cel, Jurgita w zasięgu wzroku. Żołnierz #2: Skasuj ją. Dostał rozkaz przez swoja krótkofalówkę. Żołnierz wystrzelił pocisk z swojej broni. Ten zatrzymał się przed celem i „powrócił” do właściciela raniąc go śmiertelnie. Żołnierz #2: Wszystko przez nich. Zwłaszcza przez niego. Scena zatrzymała się. Na ekranie telewizora w tajnej siedzibie ruchu oporu znajdowały się zdjęcia Shany, Claudii, Piersa, Jonathana i Yukiyo jako odpowiedzialnych za to co się stało ze światem. Jonathana zdjęcie było przekreślone, zdaje się, że zginął. I to jego miał na myśli chwile wcześniej żołnierz. Jonathan: Co to ma znaczyć ? Kto to w ogóle jest ta Jurgita ? Helen: '''Obudzisz się i będziesz wiedział. Narka. '''Jonathan: Nie, czekaj. Za późno i obudził się. Gdy Jonathan śnił, inni również mieli sny podobne do niego. Sen Claudii: Śniła to o swoim ukochanym, Luce Juniorze. Widać było, że była z nim szczęśliwa. W pewnym momencie spotykają na swej drodze gotkę. Selene: Witaj Claudia. Sen zatrzymał się. Claudia się zdziwiła, gdyż wszyscy wokół w śnie stali nieruchomo, nawet stojący obok niej Luka Jr. . Claudia: Kim ty.. ? Wtedy to pojawiła się scenka z dzieciństwa dziewczyny. Widzimy ją na jakiejś imprezie z dzieciństwa. Dzieci bawią się i tańczą, robiąc raczej różne wygibasy, zaś ona siedzi lekko z boku i coś zapisuje w jakimś notatniku. Jakiś chłopaczek do niej podszedł. Chłopak: Hej, Claudia. Chodź się bawić, a nie siedzisz sama. Claudia: Nie przepadam za tłumami. Chłopak: Oj choć, co będziesz siedzieć sama. Claudia: Dobrze, zaraz przyjdę do was. Chłopak zadowolony, że przekonał ją odszedł do grupki bawiącej się. Claudia kończyła zapisek. Zza okna, przy którym siedziała puknął o szybę jakiś mały robocik na baterię i nakręcanie. Claudia: Oh god. Prawie miałam zawał. Scenka się zatrzymała. Claudia: Pamiętam to do dziś. Ale jednak nie kumam do czego dąży to.. ? Selene: Bycie odizolowaną. Znam to z własnego doświadczenia. Claudia: Ale ja nie lubię jedynie zbytnio tłoku... Nagle przy nich pojawił się nieproszony gość. Lukaninho: A więc to jest była już dupa mojego martwego synka ? Selene: Ty idź spadaj do swojego „wybrańca”. I wyrażaj się lepiej może o dziewczynach, niż gburowate odzywki w stylu „dupa”. Lukaninho: Chciałem tylko zobaczyć ją z bliska, nie denerwuj się gotko. Narka. Lukaninho zniknął. Selene strzeliła facepalma. Claudia tylko patrzyła nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć. Selene: Nie przejmuj się tym, teraz pora na… Pstryknęła palcami. Podobnie jak u Jonathana widzimy ją w sytuacji sprzed programu. Z tymże nieco dłużej było do startu nieszczęsnego sezonu. Luka Jr. : Chodź, zaprowadzę cię w fajne miejsce. Trzymali się za ręce. Luka prowadził ją w kierunku portu statków i łodzi. Claudia: To jest to twoje fajne miejsce. Nie była zbyt szczęśliwa, gdyż czuć było zapach ryb od okolicznych łodzi, gdzie to przeładowywali stosy ryb na ląd. Luka Jr. : Zapach może nie ten, ale widoki. Akurat był zachód słońca i trzeba było przyznać widok był piękny. Claudia: To cię ratuje. Łódź, która była obok ruszyła akurat. Trochę opryskała oboje. Lecz gdzieś dalej doszło do wybuchu. Luka Jr. : Boom! Hehe. Claudia: To nie jest śmieszne. Scena znieruchomiała i powrót do Claudii i Selene. Claudia: Moja przeszłość, moja teraźniejszość ? Czemu to ma służyć ? Selene: Dobrze myślisz. Ale zapamiętaj z tych obrazów „rzeczy” klucze. Dobrze radzę ci. Claudia: Nie chce wiedzieć przyszłości. Selene: Niestety muszę ci ja pokazać. Przynajmniej tą, która będzie jeśli nic się nie wydarzy nieoczekiwanego z waszej strony. I widzimy to jak Claudia z przyszłości jest prowadzona przez jakichś ludzi, mając kajdanki na rękach. Żołnierz: Więzień… znany jako Claudia, która walnie przyczyniła się do takiego stanu świata spowodowanego przez Jurgitę. Nie powstrzymała jej, jak mogła to zrobić. Claudia: To wszystko wina Jonathana, on mi przeszkodził kiedy… Strażnik: To na nas nie robi wrażenia. Mogłaś ponowić atak. Żołnierz: Ona się do nas zbliża! Wtedy to Jurgita wparowała w środek miejsca przebywania tych ludzi i każdego zabiła… w tym i Claudię. Scena zatrzymana. Claudia: Mam zrozumieć,że muszę jakoś zrobić cokolwiek przez najbliższy czas, by zmienić bieg wydarzeń ? Selene: Nie ukrywam, że zgadłaś. Życzę szczęścia. Uważaj też na to co doświadczyłaś z przeszłości. Tajemne "znaki". Gotka podejrzanie się uśmiechnęła i zniknęła. A Claudia przebudziła się. Teraz przyszła pora na: Sen Shany: Widzimy ją w królestwie pełnym nowoczesnej technologii, która to przypominała tą z pewnego nieudanego ficka. (< '''Mary Lou:' Hhhhhh… Powiedziała w swoim dialekcie. Shana: Aaaa… teraz mam koszmar. Mary Lou spojrzała na nią nieco poddanie. Scena obróciła się… i widzimy przyszłość jej. Shana: 'To się nie może tak skończyć… ''Siedzi ranna w zniszczonym robocie.. obok ogień. Pojawia się Mary-Lou, która porywa ją do swojego świata w podobny sposób jak w 1 edycji Damiena i Lee. Koniec sceny. '''Shana: Co to za koszmar. Mary Lou gorzko się śmiała… i zniknęła wraz z towarzyszącymi obok niej Damienem i Lee. A Shana obudziła się. Sen Yukiyo: Yukiyo śniła o tym jak mordowała ludzi, znęcając się wcześniej nad nimi. Nic nowego. (please) Szczegółów nie warto znać co z nimi robiła. Wtrąciła się Mayu. Mayu: No gratuluje mój prawie że klonie… albo druga wersjo. To Be Continued ? Notka: Czy będzie 3 edycja - Czas pokaże. Ale teraz na 99 % nie będę się za nią brał.Być może w przyszłości, who knows ? Ankiety Jak oceniasz finał ? Zajebisty Było nawet nieźle Mogło być znacznie lepiej Nie podobał mi się ani trochu Zadowolony z tego, kto wyszedł cało ? Tak Średnio, powinny przeżyć inne osoby. Nie Całą fikcje oceniam na ? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Totalne zero Jakie były największe wady ficka ? Długość odcinków Źle poprowadzone postacie Żadnych dialogów głębszych Wszystko wymienione w jakimś stopniu Cały fick do dupy Nie było większych wad Niewykorzystany potencjał... Drawn Luka Jr. Fiona Iris Eva Ktoś inny co daleko nie zaszedł Kategoria:Odcinki Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki II